The Gift of The King
by MsGuemja
Summary: A vision sent to him to save those he loves the most. A vision that will defy the events ordained thousands of years ago. FFXV AU


Disclaimer - Final Fantasy XV and all characters belong to Square - Enix, just borrowing them for a little story.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

It was the pale ankle and foot that was peeking out from under the blankets and sheets that caught his attention as he stepped out of the bathroom. It was still night outside, the only light in the room coming from the moonlight pouring through the open windows.

He crossed the room quietly, coming to the foot of the bed and sitting down. He reached out and gently feathered his fingers over the soft skin of her ankle, his mind recalling that it wasn't just the skin of her ankle that was this soft and he had had the pleasure of finding this out.

His thoughts were cut of when she pulled her ankle free and back under the covers. His attention went to her as she shifted, sitting up, holding the covers over her chest.

"Noctis?" Lunafreya's voice was full of sleep as she mumbled his name.

The prince gave her a small smile as he took in her appearance. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, reminding him how pale she was. Her blonde hair was mussed from sleep, among other activities, and there was a red mark on her skin just by the pendant of her necklace, a mark that had made her blush.

"We need to go back soon," she spoke quietly as she drew her knees up and hugged them, resting her head on them, her light eyes on him.

Noctis gave her a small nod, "I know."

His eyes drifted to his phone lying on the chest of drawers on the other side of the room. It had been days since he had looked at it, the battery dying with the insane amount of missed calls and unread messages. He knew what the subject of each one would be and it would be the same for all of them.

 _Where are you?_

 _Why have you done this?_

 _What the hell are you thinking?_

 _What about your duty?_

It was their duty that had been one of the reasons they left, or more precisely, he wanted to leave and wasn't taking no for an answer from Luna.

They had got married and then they had run.

They had run, because he had been afraid.

Just before Noctis, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis had gone to seek out the Astral Ramuh, he had had a dream that had shaken him to his core. He had seen Ignis injured, a scar on his face and a cane in his hand. Altissia covered in water and Prompto in the clutches of Ardyn Izunia. He had seen Ardyn's true nature and his true intentions. He had seen Luna before Leviathan, then before him, reaching out, the Ring of the Lucii floating between them, Luna falling into the deep darkness and him desperately trying to reach her as his heart was breaking and tears streamed from his eyes. Other things came in the dream, titbits of information and knowledge that were lost on him, but one had stood out above all the rest and Noctis had confronted Gentiana when she had appeared before them.

"There has been a shift in the balance. You should not know such things." Even though Gentiana spoke in the same tone as always, something in her words hinted at her confusion.

"But I do and I want to know if there is a way to stop the price being paid by Luna for the covenants. I want to either share it or stop it completely."

"The Oracle is aware of the price and is willing to see her duty to her King through till the end."

Noctis' anger grew and he really didn't care that he was in the presence of one of the Six. "I do not care if she is willing. I will not stand by and watch her get hurt. Luna, as well as others, keep putting themselves at risk for me and it needs to stop. I will stop it if I have to, one way or another. Not the Six, not Ardyn Izunia, not Bahamut, not even Etro or the Reaper will stop me, Shiva."

Gentiana turned her green eyes to him at the mention of her true name. There was a silence between them, the others just watching the exchange, unsure of what was going on at this moment between the two.

"We will see, King of Kings. We give no promises; there are events even we cannot prevent. Balance will be restored."

The knowledge the dream had bestowed on Noctis had helped them to arrive in Altissia ahead of time. He had confronted Luna, trying not to take his anger out on her. Eventually she had agreed they would do this together, not apart.

He didn't say anything about seeing her death at the hands of Ardyn, nor anything about his conversation with Shiva; he didn't see a point in doing so. He did the one thing he had wanted to do since he could remember: he kissed her. An awkward, slightly sloppy first kiss, but it was perfect at the time and there had been many more since.

They had got married the following day, not the grand affair most had been expecting, and that night they left messages for her brother and his friends and had disappeared into the night.

Now they were in Lestallum, the last place he hoped they would think to look for them. Noctis had gone out of his way to give anyone who tried to find them the run around. They had taken the boat to Gladin Quay, then the Regalia to Hammerhead, leaving it and changing cars to travel to Lestallum. And this was where they had found themselves the last three days, in a hotel in Lestallum on what could be called their honeymoon, their duties the furthest thing from their minds as they enjoyed their time together and getting to know each other as husband and wife, as lovers.

Going back meant facing everything again and facing the possibility he would lose her now that he was truly happy. He felt his stomach twist at the thought. All he wanted was to crawl under those covers, pull her body to his and never see anything beyond their own private little world.

"I – I have to perform the rites for the covenant…" Her whispered words were tinged with sadness and regret. She had to break the spell of the last few days and get them back on the path they were suppose to be walking.

"We." He turned back to her, making his way up the bed and stopping just in front of her, taking hold of her left hand that wore a platinum band on the third finger that matched his own. "We will perform the rites together. I will not let you suffer alone or at all if I can prevent it."

The conviction in his words made her unable to argue. The covenants were her duty as Oracle to help the Chosen fight the Scourge. The price, which she was willing to pay, was her life force. However he was suddenly steps ahead of her.

Luna's eyes moved away from his to the Ring of the Lucii on his right hand. He had asked for it, even though she had never told him she had it with her, and had placed it on his finger without hesitation. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her, he knew things that hadn't come to pass and she had felt the shift, events had happened sooner than expected. Noctis was two steps ahead of the empire and Ardyn, he had spoken to the Kings of Lucis with an unwavering strength she didn't know he had. He had found and spoken to Shiva and Titan without her help, they had not answered her calls. She didn't know why or what he was trying to prevent but she trusted and loved him above all else. He was on a mission; a mission he thought was right and she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to.

Luna closed her eyes as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers and cupping the side of her face.

"I love you, I always will. You must remember this should anything happen."

Her eyes started to tear up at the powerful truth and love behind his words to her. Her hand came up and gripped his wrist tightly.

"What are you trying to stop Noctis?"

His body shook, his breath hitching as he tried to control the emotions that came from the scene he had witnessed in his dream, a scene he was damn sure he wasn't going to let happen.

"The one thing I know I am able to."

His other hand came up as he moved his lips to hers in a kiss that was so full of love and fear that it drew the breath from her lungs as he covered her body with his.

* * *

Everyone was angry. Everyone was very angry when they returned to Altissia. Ravus had been ready to run Noctis through with his sword but had stopped when he saw not only his sister but the Ring of the Lucii on Noctis' finger. He had felt a power he hadn't been expecting, coming from the young King before him, a power fuelled by the will to protect all he cared for and an ancient power that seemed to follow the King. Ravus had looked to the sky as Noctis and Luna had walked by and he swore he had been able to see the dark, flickering shadows of the old Kings, but they couldn't leave Insomnia, could they? Clearly something was amiss.

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto all gave Noctis an earful about just getting up and leaving without their protection, about how he had not just put himself but also Luna in danger. He just took the punishment, Luna's hand never leaving his as they stood together before his friends and guardians as they all spoke at once. He thought it was strange to feel this content with so many yelling at him.

Leviathan was beyond furious when she was awoken, her eyes peering down on Luna as she stood on the dais.

" _Events have been changed. A mortal not meant to exist has come forth."_

Luna frowned as she listened to the Astral. 'A mortal not meant to exist?'

She knew what it meant, someone was living who shouldn't be and it was by Noctis' hand that they were. But who that could be was anyone's guess. Noctis was not next to her for her to ask but he was not too far away.

Noctis stood on a dock across the water from Luna; she had insisted that he not come with her. However he wasn't going to stay far from her with the knowledge he held. It was here that her death had happened. He could feel the power of the covenant being forged with him, so he knew the Astrals had taken his request seriously.

The Empire's ships were surrounding the Astral, ready to destroy the creature, but from what he could gather she was in a rage and most likely it had to do with him.

" _This King of Kings aims to change what has already been ordained. He has succeeded in one but the rest must remain."_ Leviathan launched herself at Luna but was repelled seconds later by the bright golden light of her magic.

"What the King does is to protect those he cares for and to protect his people. He will prove himself and rid our star of its scourge."

" _Foolish mortal speck, time is being rewritten. This is something I cannot allow. The others are letting it pass but I cannot."_

The Niflheim ships started firing on the creature, Noctis having his own issues with the magitek soldiers falling from the carriers. His eyes went to Luna, who was still trying to calm Leviathan, and the carrier that was descending behind her. That was Ardyn's carrier, so he knew the Chancellor on was board. He struck the last few soldiers, ready to warp strike his way to her, when a strong hand wrapped around his wrist. He turned to find Ravus standing next to him.

"Ravus… I've got…"

"I know." Ravus held King Regis' sword out to him. "A power beyond fate has seen fit to show you what needs to be changed, things that should be permanent. You have also taken her burden, so take this and show them that their gift is not wasted on you."

Noctis looked at the sword, his father's sword, then back at Ravus. "I saw Tenebrae burning, but I don't know when this will happen."

His eyes met Ravus's, eyes so familiar, yet so different. The older Fleuret gave him a single nod.

Noctis reached out and took hold of the blade, feeling its weight and the familiar power that was his father's, King Regis. Without a second thought or even a glance back at Ravus, he warp striked towards Luna. Ravus watched him go, leaving blue phantoms behind, before his eyes went to the darkening skies above them.

"Well, my dear Lady Lunafreya."

She turned to find Ardyn standing a few feet behind her.

He gave her a smirk as he started to walk over to her. "It would seem I am a little late to this party, or is it that your darling fiancé is very early?"

"My husband…" She met his eyes as he came closer, taking steps back to put more distance between them, mindful of the steps behind her. "…he bears the Ring of the Lucii. He has spoken to the Old Kings."

Ardyn raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I see. Something very strange is going on, no wonder the Hydraeon is not happy. She does not like timelines being altered. I should try to remedy that, maybe it will put me in her good graces."

He reached forward to grab Luna by the wrist, the knife in his other hand going unseen as she placed her hand on his wrist, a golden glow appearing almost immediately.

"When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace."

"You have accepted your fate, but he hasn't. He has somehow taken the burden the covenants bring you onto himself." Ardyn smacked her hand away roughly, the force knocking her to the ground, Leviathan roaring in the background. "Love will make you believe you can do anything, even rewrite time. But one of them believes in him."

He lowered himself to her eye level, even though the force of his backhand had left her unconscious. "Do remind him of the crystal."

He pulled the knife back slightly, ready to strike, but he was blocked by a barrier. Startled by the sudden appearance of the magical barrier and the young King himself, Ardyn took a few steps back, a frown appearing on his face.

"Prince Noctis, I am surprised, though I do wonder who has given you this gift of foresight."

Noctis tightened his hold on the blade in his hands. "Whoever they are knows what needs to be righted in this world."

The barrier seemed to grow stronger. Ardyn's eyes narrowed on Luna's unmoving form for a second, then moved to Noctis only to be caught by the shadows flickering in the sky around them.

"You certainly didn't waste the time you were given, your Highness. Your gift is not from the Gods, but maybe closer to home."

"I won't let you hurt her. That won't happen now. I have seen my destiny for what it is and I am ready to see it to the end."

Ardyn smirked. "We certainly will. Meanwhile I will make do with one of your little friends."

Noctis gave him a confused look as Ardyn climbed aboard the ship. "Do come find us in the capital, won't you?" he called as the ship ascended.

A roar behind him drew his focus. Leviathan was now surrounded by golden and blue lights and the walls of water collapsed around her as she disappeared. Noctis felt a new power join his.

" _Chosen King, your fate remains the same and unchangeable."_

Noctis understood as he continued to watch Leviathan disappear. They didn't have time to escape the tidal wave. He pulled Luna against his chest as he raised his sword in front of them.

" _Kings of Lucis come to me!"_ He erected the barrier as the waves started moving closer and closer and he closed his eyes. _"Above all else, save her."_

He felt a hand join his, moving along his wrist then up to his palm. His eyes opened to find Luna's inches away from his and she gave him a gentle, loving smile. His fingers found their way between hers as he felt her magic join his in maintaining the barrier.

"We still have to go to Tenebrae," she whispered. "To see the sylleblossoms."

He chuckled at the topic that was so far off their current situation. He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers lightly. It happened again. The world melted away into silence around them. He couldn't hear the roar of the waves heading towards them, the crackle of the barrier as water droplets hit it rapidly or the harsh wind whirling around them. It was only her and if this was the last thing he ever remembered he would be happy.

"We will go to Tenebrae together."

The small smile stayed on Luna's lips as she closed her eyes, more of her energy going into the barrier before everything went dark.

* * *

 _It was a calm quietness, almost as if they were floating in a bubble, no sound except the noises they made themselves._

 _The field went on for miles in every direction. An ocean of blue flowers was around them and a dark sky filled with diamonds above. They lay there in that field, staring up at the night sky. He was speaking to her in quiet and gentle tones, the arm that wasn't wrapped around her shoulders pointing out the constellations in the sky above them._

 _Luna smiled as she pressed herself into his side, listening as Noctis told the story to certain constellations, his voice calming to her._

" _Do you see?"_

" _Hmm?" She frowned as her eyes followed to where his finger was pointing in the sky. "I'm afraid I don't."_

" _Here." His hand came around and lifted hers, moving it slowly. "It starts here, and then moves in a straight line to the right…"_

 _Noctis continued to move her hand, warmth coming from the touch and flowing down her arm to the rest of her body. Warmth that rested in her heart. She smiled as he spoke, still unable to see what he wanted her to see, but she wasn't about to tell him and ruin this moment with him. She watched his eyes from where her head lay on his shoulder, the way they lit up in wonder and fascination._

" _That is the King." He turned his head to her, his dark blue eyes meeting her light blue ones. "You still don't see it, do you?" Amusement was clear in his eyes, so she knew there was no anger or disappointment in him because of this failure._

 _She chuckled and buried her face in his neck, his hand releasing hers so it rested on his chest._

" _It doesn't matter," she whispered. "It doesn't matter as long as you are here to see them with me."_

 _He felt her smile against his skin as he turned his gaze back to the stars, millions of tiny lights blinking down on them in the calmness._

" _We will have our own star and I will not have to point it out to you."_

 _Noctis pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her closer, his fingers finding the wedding ring on her finger and twirling it slowly. He felt her snuggle closer to him as her breathing evened out._

" _Sleep well Luna."_

* * *

Sunlight poured in through the tiny gap in the curtains, falling across her face and rousing her from her sleep with a groan. A wet nose against her cheek caused her to open her eyes, finding them unable to focus for a moment. Luna turned to the side to find Pryna sitting next to her bed. Slowly she brought her hand out from under the covers and smoothed the white fur on the dogs head. A small smile appeared on her face for a moment before all the memories came rushing back.

"Noctis!"

Luna sat up so quickly all the blood rushed from her head, leaving her with spots in her vision and very dizzy.

"I'm here. Be careful."

His hands were on her shoulders, keeping her steady as the dizzy spell passed, the warmth of his touch helping to calm her racing heart. He was here and alive, not swept anyway in Leviathan's fury. Noctis slowly let her go, sitting in front of her on the bed, his eyes wandering over her in concern. Gently he took her hand and carefully pressed a cool glass of water into her palm.

Luna grasped it and took a long sip, grateful for the cooling water.

"Thank you, how long have I been asleep?"

"A few days. I only woke up myself yesterday." His fingers came up and brushed back a few strands of her hair. "You had me more an more worried the longer you stayed asleep."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she leaned into his touch, her eyes meeting his, slightly unfocused.

"Don't be. As long as you are alright, I – I…"

Lunafreya watched his face as he became conflicted, anger clear in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I have to go to the Imperial capital. Ardyn took Prompto during the battle and I have to get him back. I have to find the Crystal, I know it is there."

She nodded, Luna knew of the strong bond Noctis had with his friends, who also served as his guards.

"How long before we leave?"

Noctis shook his head, "We are not leaving. You are staying. Iris is coming to take you to back to Cape Caem and then on to Lestallum."

"No Noctis. We said we would do this together." There was anger, maybe a bit of betrayal.

He held her hands tightly. "There are no more covenants to be done and even if there were, I can handle it. I will not put you back on the road to your death when I just got you off it."

Realization dawned on Luna at that moment, what Leviathan and Ardyn meant.

"You changed my fate. I was supposed to die at the Leviathan covenant."

His eyes went away from hers and she knew she was right.

"How did you know, is there more?"

"It was the dream I had, well, more like a nightmare It came weeks ago, before Altissia One thing was clear to me and that was I had to save you. In doing so I also stopped Ignis being injured in the fight and got my father's sword sooner."

He took a breath looking down at her hands in his. "This last event has happened sooner than it was supposed to and Leviathan has told me my fate has not changed and cannot be changed."

Noctis stood and walked away from the bed, her hands slipping from his. "I know I shouldn't have done it, messed with fate, and I know you had accepted yours, but I didn't accept it. Shiva and Leviathan are not too happy about what I have done."

"It is because they don't know who has given you this vision; whoever did is changing a destiny that was ordained thousands of years ago. Things that have been set in motion since the beginning. Noctis you are rewriting time."

She watched as he ran his hand over his face, his free hand balling into a fist.

"All I wanted was to save you, even if it meant my own death. Whoever it is knows this and…"

The words stopped in his throat, he wanted to turn back and look at her but found himself rooted to the spot. So instead he made his way to the door of the room, Luna's eyes widening in fear.

"Noctis please…" she pleaded, her hand reaching out to him.

"I am not leaving, but not until the morning. I just need to get you something to eat." He didn't turn as he spoke, closing the door on his way out.

Noctis smiled at the memories that came to his mind as he went through Prompto's collection of photos. Their group photo with the Regalia at Hammerhead, a couple of fishing ones and ones from several different stops around Duscae and Liede. His eyes honed in on one of himself and Lunafreya, the evening before the wedding, and he couldn't help the bubble of happiness and warmth that formed in his chest at seeing it. It had been a sneaky photo, one taken when neither of them was aware of the action, because they were too busy with each other.

Ignis had suggested that the group go out for dinner that evening in Altissia, a nice way to relax before the wedding the following day. They had found this little plaza with different restaurants and a small band playing music for the patrons dancing in the centre. As they had waited for their main course to come out, and without so much as a nudge from the guys, Noctis had held his hand out to Luna, requesting permission for this dance. Luna had given him one of the most breathtaking smiles he had ever seen and had placed her hand in his.

The song was a quiet, slow instrumental piece and he knew they were dancing too close for being in public, but he hadn't cared at the time. She was in his arms, that beautiful smile on her face and her eyes shining in happiness. The photo had somehow managed to capture that moment perfectly and it fuelled his resolve to not only protect Luna, but to find Prompto. He wanted his friend here to be part of and capture more of these moments in his life. Carefully he slipped the photograph into the inside pocket of his jacket close to his heart.

* * *

Noctis looked out over the water, waiting for the others to arrive, his mind a thousand miles away. He felt a pull in his chest, his eyes going to the sky and seeing the Lucian Kings of old flickering in the clouds. Standing there below the towering Kings, he had never felt smaller in his life but he had also never felt stronger.

"I will do what I have to do, to protect them, to protect my people and wipe the Scourge from our star."

Rising his fist to his chest, he bowed. Nothing was said by the Kings. They gave only a silent stare before they disappeared into the clouds once more.

"Noctis."

He turned to Lunafreya as she walked over to him, Gentiana next to her and his friends following close behind with Iris. A small, sad smile was present on Luna's face as she reached for his hands, clasping them in her own. She looked as tired as him, both barely having slept the night before with the thoughts of what was to happen running through their minds. All he had done was hold her close, committing every little thing about her to his memory even more than she already was.

"I have been informed there is one thing that must be done before you leave. This final stage must be done in order for you to seek the power of the crystal."

A chill swept through the dock and a golden glow came from where Luna's hands held his.

"Luna?"

She didn't answer as she reached up and guided his head down until their foreheads touched, the glow growing so strongly that he thought it would burn him.

"Blessed stars of life and light…"

After a moment that felt like an eternity, Luna stepped back. Noctis opened his eyes, unsure of when he had shut them, and found Shiva standing next to Luna. The wooden dock was frozen in places, thin ice gripping at his jacket and Shiva floating there, the tips of her toes barely brushing the frozen wood under her.

"As promised," spoke Shiva as she held her hands out.

The Trident of the Oracle appeared in the air above her hands, the chilly wind circling around them. Noctis was confused about what was happening until Shiva spoke again.

"The Power of the Oracle is now the Chosen King's through the bonding of souls."

"Luna, I – I can't take it."

"You need to, in order to fight the Scourge. Had I died, as was my previous fate, you would have received the power anyway. As Oracle my calling has been fulfilled."

She clasped her hands together in front of her. "You won't let me come with you, but I want to protect you as much as you want to protect me. This is one of the ways I can do it though I do not know what comes after this."

He pulled his eyes away from her and back to Shiva, reaching out and touching the Trident, which broken into a million crystal pieces and merged with his body.

"King of Kings, restore light unto this world."

Shiva disappeared in a flurry of snow and ice, leaving the couple and their friends on the dock. She hadn't even returned to her Gentiana form, but Noctis guessed there was no point if everyone knew who she was already.

"Promise me…" Luna's quiet words floated across the space between them, causing him to look at her. "Promise that you will return to me."

Noctis stood there for a second before taking hold of her left hand and lifting it to his lips.

"I promise." His lips kissed her wedding ring before his hands came up and cupped her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I promise I will return to you."

He looked into her watery blue eyes as he felt her grip on his forearms, the bite of her nails through his jacket as she tried to keep him here with her. His lips descended on hers in a lingering and desperate kiss that left them both gasping slightly when they pulled away.

"I promise," he whispered again, his thumbs wiping the tears from her cheeks gently.

It was a lie, he knew what lay ahead for him, and he desperately hoped she didn't realize this.

* * *

Falling.

That was all he was doing, falling deeper and deeper into the Crystal. Bahamut had raised his hand and prevented him from falling further. The Astral God told him about his friends and Luna, about the place Noctis currently found himself in and about Ardyn. He knew some, but not all about Ardyn, Bahamut filling in some blanks, as well as Ardyn himself. He then went on to Noctis' calling as the True King.

"Providence?"

"It is the sole means to ending the immortal Accursed. A power greater than even that of the Six, purifying all by the Light of the Crystal and the glaives of rulers past. Only at the throne can the Chosen receive it, and only at the cost of a life. Events ordained since times began have changed, such was the gift the King of Kings used and now a mortal not meant to exist walks a path with a destiny of their own making. The King of Kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid and he must choose who pays the price. To cast out the Usurper and usher in dawn's light will cost the life of the one chosen by the True King. Know that they will not know peace, only darkness for all eternity."

Noctis had to choose who would pay the price for the power he needed to bring the dawn. The mortal not meant to exist Bahamut had referred to must be Luna, she herself said she knew of her death and had accepted it. But he wouldn't choose her; he had changed events to prevent her death. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it.

"The King of Kings must choose. The Oracle a life the Usurper was meant to take or the mortal not meant to exist, an innocent. As this is the curse that comes with the gift bestowed upon you by powers unknown."

An innocent?

Then the mortal not meant to exist was someone else, someone Noctis didn't even know. It could be anyone, could he choose to take away the daughter, father, mother, brother or friend of someone he may or may not know? Could he live with the fact that he would never know who they were and that every death he would read about could have been his fault and a death he could have prevented? The answer was clear, but then again, maybe there really was only one answer to begin with.

"I choose myself to pay the blood price."

Bahamut's dark eyes bore down on Noctis.

"The True King would sacrifice himself to eternal darkness, never knowing the light for a mortal he does not know?"

"I would. To protect my friends, Luna and the people of this world I would sacrifice myself. Every mortal deserves to see the dawn."

"So be it. Many sacrificed all for the King; so must the King sacrifice himself for all."

Bahamut's hand fell away, Noctis going into free fall, the Astral's booming voice following him.

"Now enter into Reflection, that the Light of Providence shine within."

* * *

Lunafreya looked out the window of the hotel in Lestallum, the rain having stopped for the moment. Her eyes were on the people running around trying to find shelter or working on the floodlights that were now needed to illuminate the city.

So much had happened in the weeks since she and Noctis had gone in different directions on that dock in Altissia. The Empire had attempted to overrun Tenebrae, but Ravus had managed to save the citizens and drive out the magitek soldiers. Luna had wanted to go to him, but he had insisted she stay in Lestallum because it still wasn't safe for her and besides, Noctis was to meet her in Lestallum.

The nights got longer until one night the sun failed to rise a few weeks ago, not long after she and Iris had arrived in Lestallum. Straight away, hunters and guards had manned the walls surrounding the town, bringing in the lights to prevent daemons from entering as they had in Altissia.

Altissia, a city on the water, had burned to the watery depths and those who had managed to escape had headed here. Refugees from all over had come and she had offered help when she could, her healing spells still worked, if nothing else.

She pulled her jacket, one of Noctis' jackets, around herself as a wind beat against the glass of the window, her eyes going to the street below when a vehicle pulled up in front of the hotel. The first person to step out she knew straight away, the blonde hair being the giveaway. He was followed by a tall well-built man that could only have been the King's shield and a slim man with glasses the final to exit the car.

Turning she headed for the door as fast as she could without breaking into an all out run, only to have it open with Iris standing there, hand on the door handle, ready to speak.

"I know, they've just pulled up." She walked briskly passed the stunned teenager and down the steps.

"Lunafreya, be careful,"

She ignored the girl's words of caution as she went out onto the slippery puddle-lined streets in front of the hotel.

All three men turned to her but not one of them was her husband.

"Noctis?"

Gladio and Ignis shared a look of surprise as if they were not expecting her. Prompto took in the former Oracle's appearance and straight away he started sniffling, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he turned away to compose himself, mumbling to himself about how this wasn't fair.

"He was taken by the Crystal, Lady Lunafreya," spoke Ignis, the only one to have the strength to do so it seemed. "We don't know for how long or if he will ever come back."

Her left hand came up to her necklace and squeezed it tightly, willing the tears forming not to fall.

"He – he promised to return." Her words were quiet and edged with disbelief.

"He did and he will come back," Gladio spoke up this time, a determination in his voice that seemed to fill the air around him. "We will stand our ground against the daemons and everything else until his return. As we stand by his side, we will stand by yours as your sworn shields, my Queen."

All three bowed before her, Prompto taking a bit longer, but bowing also.

Luna was at a loss for words. She had so many emotions running through her that it made her sick to her stomach.

Prompto noticed her paleness and walked up to her.

"Noct will be alright. You have known him the longest and know this to be true."

Luna looked up at the blonde man before her, her breath shaking, her eyes watering even more before she let her head fall forward onto his chest. Her tears and quiet sobs became lost in the fabric of his shirt and came full force when Prompto wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his own shoulders shaking in his efforts to control his emotions, and the rain started again.

* * *

Author Note - Thank you for taking the time to read and all reviews will be greatly appreciated. It has been awhile since I have wrote an fanfiction and never for the gaming genre.


End file.
